A Wonderful Life
by jyrus2017
Summary: Nicky and Ricky share the same secret and both boys are about to fulfill their dreams


blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"Nicky Harper is a normal thirteen year old quadruplet. Although he does have a major secret that could jeopardize the relationship with his sister as well as his best friend. You see, Nicky is gay. He has known for about a year now. However his biggest secret of all is he has a huge crush on his best friend Mack Albert./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;""Today is the day" he thought to himself. "Today is the day I come out to my family as well as I tell my crush exactly how I feel about him". So at dinner time Nicky stood up at the table before dinner and said he had some possibly life-changing news. Since Mack was there he figured he'd break all news at once. With a deep breath later he began, "I know I may be teased and beaten up alot but I am gay. I noticed I was when a certain black haired guy came into our lives. He also happens to be my crush." Once he noticed Mack look at him shocked Nicky continued, " Yea Mack, you are one I like. I know you probably don't feel the same way. I just wanted you all to know all of that." /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"After getting words of support from his parents and surprisingly both his brothers and his sister. However what Mack did totally made Nicky's day but shocked the heck out of Dawn. After both boys staring into each others eyes Mack leaned in and kissed Nicky on the lips./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"After a long akward silence Mack Nicky Dicky and Ricky went into their room to talk about what happened. The whole walk to the boys' room Mack has his hand wrapped tightly around Nicky's afraid to let go. Finally up in the boys' room Dicky was the first to speak. " Ok Mack I don't care if you date my brother. But you know how he already gets teased. Once the fact of him being gay comes out then it will just be worse for him."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"Mack interuptted him saying " Over my dead body will they ever lay a hand on the love of my life, my everything, the reason I wake up in the mornings, my kryptonite. i can go on for hours. I guess what I am trying to get at is. Nickolas Aidain Harper will you be my boyfriend"? All Nicky did to answer that was wrap Mack in his arms and kiss him ever so gently. Nicky with tears of happiness in his eyes spoke " I have dreamed of the day I came out to all of you and mack becomes my boyfriend. The once person I owe it to is my favorite brother and sibling Ricky. He knew all about my secrets and he kept them safe for the entire time he knew. I owe you big time bro. Thank you for being the shoulder for me to cry on during this whole journey of mine. I could not have a better best friend then you if I even tried. I love you Ricky. More than you know bro."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"Taking a deep breath Ricky gulped and began " All I ask you for is support because you my brother are not the only gay one. I am too. The reason I was your shoulder to cry on is because you are my inspiration. But I know damn well the guy I like will never be gay. That certain guy is Jasper. I already asked some people. They all think he is straight. I just want to kiss a guy. Any guy even you nicky. After all we helped each other through the last year." After a look at Mack who nods and a look at dicky who also nodded Nicky Stepped forward and embraced ricky in his arms and crashed his lips against rickys until ricky pulled back nearly a minute later./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"With a smile on his face Nicky said " Alright I have to say it. Damn that was a great kiss Ricky. As for the Jasper crush. Im gonna get you your true love. Im gonna be meeting him tomorrow to tell my secret before I come out at school Monday. So after I come out I will find out right from the true source if he is actually gay. You my great kissing brother deserve everything you want. Honestly I really wanted to kiss you. That is why I waited for you to pulled back. If he is for sure gay then I will find out if he likes you like that. I love you Richard Casey Harper. I could never ask for a better best friend then you bud. I mean that."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"The next day nicky got up at eight o'clock and went immeditely to meet up with Jasper at his house. As soon as he got there Nicky could tell something was up because of the facial expressions Jasper had. So Nicky decided to say what he had to then get Jasper to open up and talk. So nicky began " Alright bud I know something is up with you so I am just gonna say what I want then you best tell me whats wrong. The reason I have been so down is because I am gay. Also I am dating mack. Thats all I wanted to say so spill."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 21pt; text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"Taking a deep breath Jasper began. "Alright/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"this is gonna go better then I expected. I am gay too Nicky. But that isnt the main reason im so upset. I have a really huge crush on your brother Ricky. I was up all night debating wether or not I should tell you today and tell him tomorrow. I just alI don't make a fool out of myself when I do indeed tell him. So yeah go ahead and tell me that he is not gay."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 21pt;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;"All nicky could do was smile knowing Ricky will be very happy the next day. Smiling he told Jasper " I have heard enough. Meet me Mack and Ricky outside the school tomorrow a half hour early. Trust me. Lets just say Ricky feels exactly the same way about you. But don't tell him yet."/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 20pt;" /span/strong/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
